Caminos Distintos
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Sasuke se ve obligado a salvar a Sakura cuando vuelve de una misión para Orochimaru. Podría haberla dejado inconsciente, pero tenía preguntas que hacerle, y quería saber por qué rayos llevaba un vestido de novia puesto. One shot.


Hola, es mi primer fic de Naruto y espero que les guste. Por cosas del destino Sasuke se ve obligado a salvar a Sakura cuando vuelve de una misión para Orochimaru. Podría haberla dejado inconsciente, pero tenía preguntas que hacerle, y quería saber por qué rayos llevaba un vestido de novia puesto, no es que le importara, disfruten

* * *

**Caminos Distintos**

Toda la lógica del mundo había desaparecido en los últimos minutos. No entendía que había ocurrido, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando y no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Sólo había una cosa de la que podía estar seguro, tenía que averiguar pronto qué estaba ocurriendo o su curiosidad lo carcomería por siempre.

No le importaba en realidad, probablemente no era de su incumbencia y no había motivos que lo llevaran a involucrarse. Pero no sabría explicar por qué cuando la vio caer sintió la obligación de salvarla. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido solo.

Sólo se le ocurría una razón para que ella se viera envuelta en una situación como esta. Hace ya algún tiempo ella había acabado con la vida de uno de los miembros de los Akatsuki; Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas. El hecho había despertado su interés cuando oyó que Orochimaru lo comentaba, pero no iba a hacer preguntas al respecto, no a él.

Debía haber previsto que tal hazaña le atraería muchos problemas, pero no era su deber cuidarla, no más. Ése era problema de su aldea y sus amigos, él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo que no explicaba por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por saber como había llegado la chica hasta un lugar como este. Pero no era la situación lo que más llamaba su atención, sino el hecho de que la joven estuviera envuelta en un hermoso vestido de novia.

No habían habido muchas mujeres en su vida y tampoco tenía tiempo para tales cosas, pero no se necesitaba mucha experiencia para darse cuenta de lo bella que ella se veía.

Él se encontraba regresando de una misión, que en su opinión había sido una pérdida de tiempo, cuando notó algo grande volando a la distancia. La cantidad de chacra que emanaba la criatura era enorme, pero había sido esa extraña esencia lo que había llamado su atención. Ese tipo de chacra le resultaba muy familiar, y viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había decidido acercarse.

Justo cuando por fin los había alcanzado recordó quien era dueño de aquella esencia que le traía tantos recuerdos. Uno de los miembros de Akatsuki volaba sobre una criatura de cera que sujetaba el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente en sus garras. Parecía estar huyendo de algo o alguien por la prisa que llevaba. No pensaba entrometerse, pero cuando vio que la criatura abría sus garras para dejar caer el cuerpo de la joven sobre un acantilado, su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente.

Creía que lo había superado, que había olvidado todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su tiempo en konoha. Había logrado convertir todos sus lazos de amistad en odio, todos sus competidores ahora eran enemigos, todos sus recuerdos no eran más que puro estorbo a la hora de concentrarse. Pero no podía clasificar su lazo con la joven pelirrosa. A veces pasaban largos meses antes de que la viera de nuevo, pero eso no importaba, ya fuera de lejos ó en una pelea, la joven siempre lograba traerle recuerdos vívidos de su infancia. Ella no era un simple recuerdo.

Nunca había sido muy fuerte, nunca fue capaz siquiera de darle una buena pelea. Tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero no era suficiente, no para él. De niños jamás la consideró una rival, por lo que ahora no podía considerarla un enemigo más.

Por descarte la joven entraba en la sección de amigos. Al igual que Naruto, ella siempre había estado ahí para él. Tal vez fuera la única que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, la única que escuchaba, la única que veía más allá del chico fuerte y lindo. Pero nada de esto tenía importancia, nunca se había preocupado del asunto y menos ahora.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un murmullo de la joven. No pudo entender lo que decía, pero tampoco quiso esforzarse. Un trueno resonó al poco tiempo y supo que se avecinaba una tormenta. No quería involucrarse con ella, pero tampoco podía dejarla tirada ahí.

La lluvia fue más rápida que él, y antes de que pudieran encontrar un refugio ya estaban completamente empapados. Una pequeña cueva fue lo único que halló en medio de la zona, pero ya estaba harto de esta situación así que decidió entrar y dejó a la joven recostada en el suelo.

-Gracias-

Su voz no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. La chica no parecía tener mucha idea de lo que ocurría, ni de quien era quien la cuidaba, pero se notaba que luchaba por llegar a un estado conciente.

Luego de unos minutos la joven fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, pero la luz no la dejaba ver claramente quien era su acompañante.

-Ne… Neji-

Él no mostró ninguna reacciona exteriormente, pero su ira le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo podía confundirlo con ese chico de los ojos blancos? ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo se atrevía a desconocerlo? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con ése Hyuga? No tenía sentido en absoluto, ella no podía equivocarse en algo así. No importaba que tan inconsciente estuviera, ella siempre era capaz de al menos distinguir su chacra. No, ella no se había equivocada, tal vez ni siquiera lo había visto aún. Tal vez ella no hubiera visto a Hyuga, tal vez lo estaba buscando.

Nunca los había visto juntos, nunca habían demostrado siquiera señales de ser amigos, con suerte habían intercambiado una que otra palabra. ¿Entonces por qué él? ¿Qué había pasado mientras él no estaba? Nunca se lo había preguntado, estaba tan preocupado por borrar sus recuerdos, que olvidó que los demás seguían creando nuevos.

Había visto a muchos tratar de reemplazar su lugar en las peleas que tenía con el antiguo equipo 7, pero por la forma en que actuaban sus antiguos compañeros nadie parecía encajar en el lugar. Ni siquiera deberían haberlo intentado.

-Neji-

La joven cerró los ojos y lentamente se abrazó así misma. Sólo entonces él se dio cuenta de que probablemente la joven estaría muerta de frío. Con ayuda de su jutsu no le llevó mucho tiempo armar un pequeño fuego.

La luz lo dejó admirarla de nuevo y no pudo evitar suspirar. Si su hermano no hubiera asesinado a su clan, si no estuviera tan empeñado en vengarse, todo podría haber sido muy diferente para su familia, para su equipo, para ellos.

La lluvia se detuvo y rápidamente comenzó a despejarse. Orochimaru estaría furioso cuando volviera, pero no le importaba. Las nubes se entre abrieron lo suficiente para dejarle ver una gran luna llena. Por alguna razón eso le hizo recordar uno de los momentos que más tiempo que le había llevado borrar; la noche que salió de Konoha, la noche que había decidido unirse a Orochimaru, la misma noche que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos.

-¡No!-

La joven se levantó de sobresalto gritando como si intentara detener algo. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y miraba de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer el lugar en que estaba. Apenas notó que se encontraba acompañada tomó su posición de ataque y se fue alejando lentamente.

-No estás en posición de atacarme-

El sonido de su voz confirmó lo que ella sospechaba.

-¡Tu planeaste todo esto verdad! ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¡Por qué no pueden dejarnos tranquilos Sasuke!-

Ella cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse de pie por más tiempo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a toda velocidad y no fue capaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil. Siempre tan exagerada, no importaba la circunstancia ella siempre tenía que hacerla sonar diez veces peor de lo que era. Había olvidado los sentimientos que ella despertaba en ésas situaciones cuando peleaban juntos, era simplemente _irritante._ Sí, esa palabra la describía a la perfección, podía haber cambiado en el exterior, pero seguía siendo una simple joven irritante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- preguntó cuando fue capaz de controlarse

-¿Qué hacías con un miembro de Akatsuki?- la joven lo miró desconcertada

-¿Qué?-

-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo manteniéndose serio con la mirada perdida en otra parte

-Si esto no es idea tuya ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ella dominante

-No tengo por qué responderte-

-¿Ah si? ¡Entonces yo tampoco!- la joven se dio vuelta enfadada y se recostó contra una pared para poder descansar

La lluvia había vuelto, por lo que ambos estarían ahí hasta que volviera a parar.

-No es la primera vez- comenzó a decir ella tal y como él esperaba, nunca había sido muy buena para mantenerse callada. –No es la primera vez que Akatsuki intenta atraparnos. Siempre lo intentaban durante las batallas, pero ahora lograron infiltrarse en la aldea. Fui tan tonta, tan tonta…-las lágrimas volvieron a salir sus ojos, pero esta vez no se detuvo. –Sabía que en cualquier momento irían tras de mí para hacerle bajar la guardia, pero nunca creí que sería hoy día. ¿Por qué hoy? ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?!-

-Todos saben que van tras los Kyuubi-

-No estoy hablando de Naruto-

Su curiosidad aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Si no era su antiguo compañero a quien querían llegar a través de ella ¿Entonces quién? Pensándolo bien, ella era amiga de todas las personas importantes de la aldea. Aprendiz de la quinta Hokage, alumna de Kakashi…

-Neji- dijo comenzando a comprender

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que su Byakugan despertó su interés, es el jutsu más poderoso de la aldea, ya sabes, desde que te fuiste- dijo mencionando las últimas palabras con desprecio

-No él, tú- ella no pareció entender la respuesta enseguida pero luego respondió con un tono triste

-Se supone que lo sabes todo. Neji y yo estamos juntos desde hace tiempo- al ver que él no parecía reaccionar continuó. –Hoy era el gran día, cuando me quedé sola en una sala antes de la ceremonia ellos se aprovecharon de la situación y creo que me drogaron o algo porque no recuerdo nada más. Pero sé que él vendrá por mí, siempre lo hace-

Sasuke se limitó a verla llorar de nuevo con esa simple mirada fría suya. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar, pero esa no era la razón por la que no la consolaba. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que su puesto había sido llenado por el Huyga ése.

-Él no es bueno para ti-

-¡No te atrevas a juzgar quien es bueno para mí y quién no! No tienes ningún derecho después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar. Él no es como tú, él corresponde mis sentimientos ¡No es de esas personas que te dejan inconsciente en una banca!-

Ése fue un golpe bajo, ambos lo sabían, y se había hecho merecedora de su mirada asesina.

-¡No me mires así! ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas de mí? Que todavía soy esa niñita consentida, débil y torpe que conociste cuando eras niño ¡Pero adivina qué! ¡Yo cambié! Y a diferencia de ti cambié para mejor. He estado entrenando muy duro, he aprendido todo lo he podido desde que te fuiste. Me convertí en la aprendiz de la quinta hokage y ahora soy la mejor ninja médica de toda la aldea. ¡Por kami soy capaz de vencer hasta a un miembro de Akatsuki! ¡Pero nada es suficiente para ti verdad!-

-Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti Sakura-

Una mirada llena de sorpresa fue su única respuesta. Finalmente después de todos estos años él se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre, pero era más que eso. La frase en sí estaba lleno de significado. ¿De verdad él había dicho eso? ¿De verdad pensaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo?

Neji era uno de los más fuertes de toda la aldea, había logrado el puesto de capitán Anbu. Pertenecía al clan de los Hyuga y su nombre ya era reconocido en el país del fuego. Su personalidad no había cambiado nada durante todo este tiempo, pero gracias a diferentes situaciones ella había logrado conocerlo mejor. Él lo daba todo por ella ¿Cómo decir que no era suficientemente bueno para ella cuando ella sentía que todo era al revés? Ella también estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, pero no estaba segura de si se lo había demostrado con la misma intensidad. Pero ese no era el punto, si Neji no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella ¿Entonces quien? ¿Acaso Sasuke se creía mejor? No, él hace tiempo estaba muy por debajo, y ambos lo sabían. ¿Esa era la razón por la que nunca correspondió sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué creí que no la merecía?

No podía preguntarle, las palabras no salían de sus labios y sus ojos estaban atrapados en los suyos en una mirada profunda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la lluvia cesó y él se volvió a mirar la salida de la cueva. Sin decirle nada se levantó y salió.

Ella no sabía que hacer, pero no iba a quedarse ahí, tenía que volver a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

-Sasuke espera- dijo mientras salía corriendo para alcanzarlo

Se detuvo en seco al notar el ambiente que la rodeaba. Sasuke ya estaba en el centro del claro en posición lista para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera. Su mirada había cambiado nuevamente y sus ojos toscos observaban todo su alrededor. No tardó mucho en encontrar la razón, muchos de sus amigos se encontraban a metros de distancia listos para atacar. Varios se mostraron más relajados cuando la vieron salir ilesa, pero ella no lo notó. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su prometido el mundo se detuvo, lo único que quería era correr a su lado y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía que recordar la situación en que estaba, después de todo una kunoichi nunca muestra sus sentimientos en el frente de batalla.

-¿Sakura estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó Neji preocupado con el semblante serio

-Estoy bien, no me pasó nada en serio-

-Si le hiciste algo juro que te voy a…-

-Inténtalo- lo retó con una risa burlona

-Si eso quieres-

Esto no era nada bueno, nada nada bueno. Sin Akatsuki alrededor no había motivo para pelear, pero muchos de los que ahí estaban no veían a Sasuke más que como un traidor. Tenía que detener esto, no tenía armas para pelear, pero tenía que encontrar la forma.

-Sakura quédate donde estás- le ordenó Neji al ver que ella caminaba al centro del claro

Ella no hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Sasuke que se había quedado donde estaba actuando como si no la viera. Lentamente se colocó frente a él y no volvió a apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

-Sasuke por favor no lo hagas- él no respondió, se limitó a erguirse y tomar una posición de descanso mientras los demás miraban nerviosos sus siguientes movimientos. –Porque todos los que están aquí significan mucho para mí, y sabes que eso te incluye- dijo respondiendo como si supiera lo que él iba a preguntar

Los demás ninjas no alcanzaban a escuchar ni a leer los labios, solo podían esperar a la siguiente señal del enemigo, que esperaban no fuera de un ataque contra su amiga.

-Sabes que puedo matarte y ni siquiera lo notarías- dijo él burlonamente

-No lo harás- dijo ella sonriendo.-Tú me salvaste, y si no quieres que se los diga a los demás tienes que irte ahora- él simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó ver una minúscula sonrisa

-Irritante- dijo haciéndola sonreír

-¡Quiero saber que está pasando!- los gritos de Naruto no tardaron en escucharse a lo lejos y ambos suspiraron levemente

-Gracias, por salvarme y… por esto-

-Hmp-

En menos de un segundo Sasuke ya estaba fuera de vista, su velocidad era algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba, por lo que sorprendió un poco cuando notó que ya no estaba frente él.

Neji no tardó en alcanzarla y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Las lágrimas no aguantaron y volvieron a salir a borbotones. Escuchaba mil preguntas y su mente comenzó a confundirse entre las voces y los recuerdos que había olvidado momentáneamente. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y si no fuera por su prometido apenas podría mantenerse de pie. Había olvidado lo hambrienta que estaba, lo cansada que se sentía y el sueño que tenía, pero ya no era tan importante, todo había terminado, por ahora.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Por favor dejen reviews y que tengan un buen día

Ishii Sen Ling

* * *


End file.
